Los Juegos Del Hambre: Cato y Clove
by thegirlintheredshirt
Summary: "La voz de Claudius Templesmith retumbó por toda la arena: Tributos, la norma de que solo puede haber un ganador ha sido revocada, ahora, puede haber dos ganadores, siempre y cuando sean del mismo distrito. En ese momento lo supe, íbamos a ganar los juegos y volver a casa, juntos. Tenía que encontrarlo. No hacía mucho que habíamos roto la alianza asique no podía estar muy lejo


**Capítulo 1.**

Fuegos artificiales...fotos mías colgadas de las paredes de los edificios...gente gritando mi nombre...yo siendo coronada vencedora de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre...Cuando de repente, una foz familiar me despierta de mi hermoso sueño...

-¡Clove! ¡Clove! ¿Estás despierta?

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo al culpable de que mi sueño se haya acabado antes de lo previsto.

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué quieres James?

James, mi hermano pequeño, como siempre fastidiandome, pero no puedo enfadarme con él, al menos hoy no.

-Date prisa, tenemos que estar a las dos en la plaza.

Solo tiene trece años pero parece mayor, y más hoy que lleva su traje negro con su corbata azul celeste.

-Son solo las doce, todavía tenemos dos horas.

-Ya, pero con lo lenta que eres es mejor que vayamos con tiempo. Mamá a dicho que te pongas ese vestido.

Con su dedo me señala la puerta, de la cual está colgado mi vestido. Lo odio. Le dije a mi madre que este año quería elegir yo el vestido que llevaría, pero como siempre no me hizo caso y lo eligió ella por mi. Es un vestido corto, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego con volantes, es azul celeste, a juego con la corbata de mi hermano, es su manía de que vayamos conjuntados, cosa que también odio. Pero como se que ya no hay remedio, me levanto y me voy al baño a asearme.

-Tranquilo, me daré prisa.

Miro a James y veo que está un poco pálido y tiene la cara brillante de sudor.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Un poco...

Mi hermano, siempre preocupándose por las cosas más insignificantes.

-Sabes de sobra que no nos va a tocar.

Hoy era el día de la cosecha, el día en que elegirían a los tributos que representarían a los distritos en los juegos del hambre. Se supone que la elección tendría que ser por sorteo, pero en mi distrito es diferente. Soy del distrito 2 y aquí nos entrenan desde los seis años para prepararnos para los juegos del hambre, y cada año, el director de nuestro centro de entrenamiento, Julius Thorpe, elige al mejor chico y a la mejor chica del último curso (cuando tienen diecisiete años) para que se presenten voluntarios en los juegos. Este año los elegidos eran Iris Meyer y Cato Reeves, no conozco a ninguno de los dos, solo los he visto algunas veces en el centro. Aquí, es un privilegio que te elijan, mientras que en el resto de los distritos, menos en el 1 y en el 4, es una condena a muerte.

-Ya, pero ¿y si en el último momento Cato e Iris se echan atrás? No sería la primera vez que pasase.

Es verdad, hubo un año en que los voluntarios no se presentaron, yo era muy pequeña para recordarlo, pero nuestra hermana mayor, Charlotte, nos lo contó, fue cuando ella tenía doce años, en su primera cosecha. Tuvieron que enviar a dos chicos que no estaban preparados a los juegos, ese año el distrito 2 no tuvo vencedor, unos agentes de la paz se llevaron a los supuestos voluntarios y nunca más se supo de ellos.

-Eso no va a pasar, Iris y Cato son demasiado orgullosos como para no presentarse.

-Clove, si a ti te eligieran como voluntaria, ¿Irías a los juegos?

-Por supuesto. ¿Tú no?

-No lo se... imagínate que no vuelves

-Eso no va a pasar. Si me eligen, estoy segura de que ganaría. Y venga James vete ya que al final vamos a llegar tarde porque me estás distrayendo.

-Vale. Iré a decirle a mamá que ya estás despierta.

Esa era la única cosa clara que tenía en la vida, si me eligiesen voluntaria, ganaría los juegos. Incluso ahora que solo tengo quince años y me faltan años de entrenamiento, se que podría hacerlo.

Cuando me termino de preparar, bajo al salón, donde ya están todos esperándome. Mi madre ya tiene su habitual cara de enfado.

-¡Por fin! Si no bajabas tú iba a subir yo a buscarte.

-Buenos días a ti también mamá.

La relación con mi madre está un poco tensa desde...siempre, bueno, desde que tengo memoria. No se si será porque nunca estamos de acuerdo en nada o porque tenemos gustos totalmente opuestos.

-Déjate de bromitas. Que vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

-Tranquila mamá, todavía tenemos media hora, hay tiempo de sobra.

Charlotte, siempre defendiéndome. En realidad ella es la que nos crió porque mi madre siempre está trabajando, ella es como mi madre.

En ese momento suena el teléfono, el James el que lo coge.

-¿Sí? ¡Papá! Has llamado justo a tiempo, nos íbamos a ir ya.

Mi padre. Hace casi un año que no le veo, aunque hablo con él casi todos los días, no es lo mismo. Al ser agente de la paz le destinan cada año a un distrito diferente, pero nunca es el nuestro. Solo le veo cuando le dan las vacaciones, que es un mes al año.

-¡Date prisa James que si no no voy a poder hablar con él!

James pone cara de enfado y me pasa el teléfono a regañadientes.

-¡Hola papá!

-¿Qué tal enana? No chinches mucho a tu hermano que ya sabes como se pone.

-No le he chinchado, solo le he dicho que se diese prisa.

-Vale vale, te creeré. ¿Estás nerviosa?

-No. No nos va a tocar.

-Aún así, ¡vas a salir en la televisión!

-Grabaran a los tributos, no a mi. ¿Qué tal por el distrito 7?

-Ya sabes, mucha madera.

Mi padre siempre consigue sacarme una sonrisa.

-¡Clove! ¡Deja de hablar ya que no vamos a llegar! Ya hablarás con él al llegar.

-Tengo que colgar papá.

-Está bien. ¡Ah! "Y que la suerte.."

-"Esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte".

Los dos nos reímos a ambas líneas del teléfono.

-Adiós papá.

-Adiós enana.

Cuelgo y salimos de casa, camino a la plaza.

Cuando llegamos, todo el distrito 2 está allí. También hay cámaras, gente del capitolio vestida de su extravagante manera y dos pantallas enormes de televisión colgadas en los edificios que rodean la plaza. Justo entonces en las pantallas sale el escudo del capitolio y empieza a sonar el himno. Hemos llegado justo a tiempo. Entonces me giro y ahí les veo, Cato e Iris, los afortunados voluntarios, rodeados de gente deseándoles suerte y diciéndoles que seguro que van a ganar, tengo que admitirlo, están geniales con sus trajes. Iris lleva un vestido corto palabra de honor color salmón y su largo pelo rubio le cae por la espalda formando uno hermosos tirabuzones. Cato lleva un elegante traje azul marino y una camisa blanca, sin corbata, pero le queda bien igualmente. Como desearía ser uno de ellos en esos momentos.

-¡Clove no te quedes ahí parada! ¡Ve a registrarte que ya a empezar ya!

Mi madre se está poniendo nerviosa por momentos y está empezando a chillarme, odio que me chille en público.

-¡Tranquilízate!, ahora voy ¡y no me chilles delante de todos!

Veo como su mano se levanta y choca fuertemente contra mi mejilla, la cual se pone roja a los pocos segundos. Me entran ganas de llorar, pero no puedo, aquí no, no con todo Panem mirándome, aunque soy consciente de que las cámaras no me están grabando a mi.

-¡Ojalá te fueses tú y no papá!

Ya está, he explotado, es extraño que no lo haya hecho antes.

-¡Y ojalá me eligiesen voluntaria para ganar los juegos, hacerme rica y no volver a verte!

En cuanto termino de decir la frase, se que me he pasado. Hasta Charlotte me mira sorprendida. Pero en vez de disculparme cogo a James del brazo y me voy a registrar.

-Te has pasado Clove.

-¡Cállate James!

Noto como una lágrima baja por mi mejilla, pero me la seco antes de que nadie pueda verla. Cuando terminamos de registrarnos, nos vamos al centro de la plaza con los demás posibles tributos. Aquí es donde nos tenemos que separar porque chicos y chicas van por separado.

-Nos vemos en veinte minutos.

-Adiós Clove.

-Adiós.

Cuando llego con las demás chicas, un hombre alto, con una cresta verde de medio metro y un traje dorado sale al escenario. Es Fabian Gray, el presentador de los juegos en mi distrito. Lleva presentando los juegos desde antes de que yo naciese. Aunque llevo quince años viendo las modas del capitolio, todavía me sorprenden.

-¡Buenos días distrito 2! Me alegra mucho acompañaros en este día tan especial.

Aunque el acento del capitolio siempre me hace reír, esta vez no es así.

-Antes de elegir a los tributos, quiero enseñaros un vídeo.

Las pantallas se iluminan, y aparece el mismo vídeo de todos los años, los días oscuros, la salvación del capitolio, la creación de los juegos del hambre...Lo mismo de siempre. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, el vídeo se ha terminado.

-¡Bien! Pues procedamos a la elección de los tributos, como siempre, las damas primero.

Fabian se dirige a la urna donde están los nombres de las chicas, saca un papelito, lo desenvuelve cuidadosamente y vuelve al micrófono, y lee:

-Leslie Adams. Bien, antes de nada, ¿Algún voluntario?

Veo como Iris se dispone a levantar la mano, veo como se dispone a ofrecerse voluntaria. ¿Por qué no puedo ser ella?

No se si será por el enfado de antes, o por la adrenalina, pero hasta yo misma me sorprendo cuando digo:

-¡Yo me presento voluntaria!

De repente todo el distrito se vuelve a mirarme, todos saben que yo no debería ser la voluntaria de este año, si no Iris, que también me mira con una cara que da hasta miedo. Sin darme cuenta, empiezo a avanzar hacia el escenario, subo los escalones y me coloco al lado de Fabian.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpesa! Hacía tiempo que el distrito 2 no entregaba a un voluntario tan joven. ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?

-Clove Rhodes.

Intento que mi voz suene firme y segura, pero se quiebra al final de la frase, es por los nervios. Miro a las pantallas y veo mi cara, ahora sí que soy consciente de que las cámaras me están grabando y de que todo Panem me está mirando.

-Bien Clove. Bueno, pues procedamos a la elección del tributo chico.

Fabian se acerca a la urna de los chicos, coge una papeleta, vuelve a mi lado y lee:

-Caleb Brown. Bien, ¿algún otro voluntario?

-¡Yo me ofrezco voluntario!

Veo a Cato avanzar con paso firme hacia el escenario, hasta ahora nunca me había fijado en lo alto y fuerte que era, intimidaba un poco, pero no me podía dejar vencer por el miedo. Cato sube y se coloca al lado de Fabian.

-Bueno, un chico mayor, esto ya es más normal, ¿cómo te llamas chico?

-Cato Reeves.

-Bueno pues distrito 2 ¡aquí tenéis a vuestros tributos de este año!

Al principio la gente no sabe como reaccionar, pero al final rompen en aplausos.

-¡Ah! Y una cosa más. Que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte. Bien chicos, daos la mano.

Cato me tiende su mano, y yo le doy la mía, y los dos nos damos un apretón firme y fuerte, los dos nos miramos a los ojos, pero ninguno habla ni sonríe, porque en el centro te enseñan una cosa desde el primer día. Los otros tributos, no son tus amigos.


End file.
